Have I told you a lie?
by lacesandemeralds
Summary: It's been a week since Hook came to New York. He had been waiting and trying to get Emma to remember who she really is. Admiring his determination and because of her curiosity she gave him 5 minutes.
1. Have I told you a lie

_his happens after a week of trying to convince Emma who she really is. Hook stays and sits all day and night by the elevator._

* * *

Emma doesn't know the reason as to why this strange man who claimed his name is Killian, still follows her around or why he tried to kiss her just last week. He lingers just outside the elevator, begging to be listened to, however not long enough until she shuts the elevator door. Usually when a guy is kneed, it's a sign that they should clearly back off and Emma knows that any normal person would. However, she can't shake the feeling that she should know why he's not staying away. After the brief kiss, she's been having dreams. Little flashes that she can't make out, and his face was all over it. It frustrates her and she doesn't like frustration. She owes it to herself to find out and so she opens the door.

"Listen buddy, you got 5 minutes to explain all of this, so get up and follow me." Emma commands as he stands up with the stupid grin on his face. He follows her and as they enter the elevator, his brows furrow, with a hint of panic on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asks.

"I've never been in this box of transportation, what is this exactly, where are we going?"

She can't help but laugh, "You are something else aren't you? It's an elevator and we're going downstairs. It's a good act I have to say with the all leather and accessories, pass down Broadway Avenue and they'll give you a job straight away".

Killian wants to question her but keeps quiet. He was giddy with excitement to be inches away, after a long year of longing she is physically here with him. No one is going to take her away, not Pan, not the crocodile, not the fog, no one. Not like in his dreams. He wants to tell her that he'll bring her home and everything is going to fine. He wants her to know how hard it was for him to let her go. But he knows he must not. Even though it feels impossible not to hold her he keeps his hands to himself with anticipation.

From the corner of her eye, she admires his little details all to the way from his disheveled dark hair to the strong lines of his jaw, a pretty handsome man. Those eyes, she had memories of but that's impossible, that would mean he met her somewhere. And those lips.. Emma feels a slight shiver. She shakes her head and tells herself to focus. The door rings open and they walk out.

He still follows her wordlessly, all to the way to the nearby park. Emma thinks that if they talk here no one is going to watch. But who is she kidding, he is wearing a pirates' outfit. But the again this is New York.

"So talk, 5 minutes", Emma said sternly.

"There was a curse and the Queen counteracted it with her own curse she activated before to create Storybrooke and now they are-"

"Stop! This, what you are telling me right now is crazy. What are you talking about?" She asks, getting just a bit impatient.

"Your parents-"

"My parents? My parents are dead, car accident, and people found me when I was a baby at the nearby site. Why am I telling you this- talk, explain! Explain in a way that I can understand."

"Well, I am trying." He insists, remembering that she is not a typical dame. He has to be patient.

"Look, I have this thing, call it a gift, intuition, whatever. But I can tell when someone is lying to me. So, convince me." With that, Killian smiles ever so slightly. _She is still the same,_ he thought.

"Okay Swan. I have no way in telling you what had happen or convince you of anything if you don't believe. But I know I would move heavens and Earth to make you believe me. I would do anything." Now she is confused. _Why would he think like that? _She is even angrier now because all she wants is a perfectly reasonable answer and not a sappy reply. "Look I know that this doesn't make any sense for you, and you are angry and confused because you don't understand but sometimes you have to believe in the craziest for anything to make sense."

His eyes are so sincere and even though she wants to, Emma doesn't see the slightest hint of lie. This crazy man is winning her over and she doesn't like it. "Why would you say things like that? Why would you do that? I don't know you and you clearly don't know me!" she says with clarity pronouncing every syllables on the last part. She sees a faded emotion on his face. _Hurt?_

"I know you more than you think", Killian smiles lightly.

"Well if you would be kind enough to elaborate."

His eyes grow softer and continues," You're Emma Swan, the saviour. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which makes you the product of true love. And we-"

"Stop, you know that everything you told me does not make any sense right? Those two you mentioned are fairy tales characters. Tell me something I can understand.", she demands.

"Let me finish, I also know that with your every waking moment, you have never felt like you truly belong. That there's always that tinge feeling of abandonment and you don't know why. A lost girl trying to find her way home. And all I want to do, Emma, is bring you home. There is also something else you need to know about yourself , that you're my hope and that's how much I know you."

With every little words coming out of his mouth she can't sense his lie. Instead, she wants to collapse and cry. _What is wrong with me? _She wants to scream at him for telling her that she is all those things. _Lost girl, please. _But she ends up staring at him. Suddenly this crazy man is not so crazy anymore. Somehow, she wants to run into his arms because those things he said were right.

Killian inched forward, "Emma look at me, have I told you a lie?". _Again with the shiver, stop it Emma! _"We climbed a giant beanstalk together, fought a giant to get a compass. Fought against Pan and you lost your memory in the process. Emma.." Killian steps forward and cups her face in his hands. She knows she should step away but she doesn't because for a short time, it feels right. She feels the comfort from all those things he said and suddenly she starts tearing.

"This is crazy, this is the real world. Those things can't happen but yet you're not lying. It can't-it doesn't. I..I need time because it can't possibly- but you're not lying? I need time.." Confusion and anger mixes in.

"As you wish", Emma feels the shiver again but this time oh-so familiar. _I know this man._ With all the courage she has, she closes her eyes and presses her lips against his.

At the instant their lips touch, she feels the air rushing out of her body and she opens her eyes in shock with all her memories rushing in. Like flashbacks, really fast. She pulls out of the kiss. His hands still cupping her face, so endearingly.

With a voice full of worry he asks, "What-" She puts one finger to his lips and looks him straight in his eyes.

She grins from ear-to-ear with tears in her eyes and says, "Hook!". The realisation on his part is priceless.

"You-you remember me? You said Hook, right?"

She cups his face in her hands, "You found me, Hook".

With his longing he puts his arms around her and she, him. _I did it. _He sighed in content taking in the scent of her hair, the warmth of her body and above all the realisation of his true love.


	2. I'll make it okay

**_A/N: So I wasn't planning on making a second chapter but I also can't wait for March so here's chapter 2. I would like to thank you so much for the sweet comments, this is my very first time writing a fiction ever so I appreciate them. You guys make my heart swell with joy *tears. There was a confusion, but the previous chapter happened a week after Hook knocks on her door and kissed her. In chapter 1, they kissed at the end because Emma had grown a slight liking towards Hook just like Snow did towards Charming in 1x16, where he jumps in front of an arrow. :)_**

* * *

_After the reunion, Hook gets arrested for showing a suspicious, glowing, substance. _

* * *

They pull apart only to hold each other's gaze. He wipes the tears off her face and just holds it. She wraps her arms around his waist and holds him. In this very moment she feels whole and perfect, it's a strange feeling but she doesn't want to let go, again. After what happened in Storybrooke it feels nice to see him again.

"There wasn't a day that went by-" he says before she cuts him off.

"That you didn't think of me? I know, I remembered", she says softly. "But how did you-where-".

"It's a long story and one that I honestly would not want to share with you, at the moment. Not when I just found you. Let's just say in all that one year, I never stopped.."

"Stopped what?" she inquires.

He smiles, holds her even tighter and says, "Trying to find you and now I found you". She feels sappy and cheesy but in all honesty she doesn't really care.

"I'm really sorry about the err. k-kick". She says in an awkward tone.

"Oh no I..I lost a hand, that was nothing", he chuckles nervously. _Hook, nervous? _They were both in awe of each other just drinking in each other's presence. A year felt like eternity. "It was hard letting you go in that car, and as soon as we got back to the Enchanted Forest, I have tried to concur every magic from every magical sources to find you. Pan was never going to win, not in my book." he says sternly with those blue steel eyes.

She is in New York with Hook of all people, and in all of her years she can't believe their kiss broke the curse. He gave her, her memories back and he found her. _Just like my-_ _Oh no! My parents._ Suddenly it dawned on her, everything. The happy memories, the one that she had for a year, the one that Regina faked for her and Henry. All of them were false. She did gave up Henry and her parents didn't die, they sent her here. _To give you, your best chance, you fool. _For a second, losing her memories didn't seem so bad. _But then again Hook wont-_

"What is it love?", he asks as he interrupts her train of thoughts.

"The memories I had for a-a year. They weren't real, nothing was real. I gave up my son and my parents abandoned me. I'm still that lost girl who-"

"Found her way back home", Hook ends her sentence. She looks at him with those big, sad eyes that swallow him whole. The happiness he is feeling right now cannot overcome with her sadness. They are like magnets, mirroring each other and he feels her pain. It kills him knowing that this woman, his true love, is breaking down in front of him and there's not a thing he can do about it. But he has to try. "You found your parents, and yes they might have sent you here. But you saved them, found them and in that short period of time you had with them might not have been what you wanted but it was what you needed. You needed to know that they love you and you love them and well you know that now. Yes, you abandoned Henry-". The moment he says those words, she feels like slipping away but his arms were still around her, keeping her together. "It was a mistake and you know it but you made up for it by being his mom, by staying."

"But I was so terrible, Hook."

"And me. I was miserable. I thought that it was my fate that I should live this life as a villain, with only one purpose-to kill the crocodile. But Emma you showed me that a pirate can make something of himself. You saved me and you gave me hope. Emma, that is the best thing to give someone, you made me believe again, and right now I'll do anything to save you into believing again." He wipes the tears off her face that seems never ending. He can see that he assured her slightly, that she is important because the idea of her doubting herself scares him. A small smile tugs the corner of her lips.

"So what do we do, Captain?" and with that she's back, at least for now.

Hook takes out a small bottle from his pocket that glows in the color purple. He holds it up in the sun as it shimmers. It is gratifying for Emma to know that she is not crazy. Those dreams made sense and that little bottle proved her of her magical origin.

"The Enchanted Forest had a visitor and unfortunately everyone who was in Storybrooke are now in great danger. I managed to-"

"What you got there cap'n?", A voice occurs behind Hook. Cops. "You got a little 'carried away', with your imagination?"

"Excuse me sir, this concerns none of you so if you can run along that'd be super". To top it off Hook gives the cops a smile and a wink. _Dammit Hook,_ Emma groans. In a short span of time, everything happens so fast and the cops got Hook with his arms behind his back. But with Hook's figure and years of practice, he gets off and manages a hug and slips the potion into Emma's pocket. "Find me and wait for me outside", he whispers. That is before they get him again.

"No, wait-officer -that's my...pirate." She scoffs in disbelief and follows them to the police station, where she waits outside hoping Hook would come out. So she sits on the pavement, takes out the tiny bottle and starts figuring out. _Come on Emma, you're the saviour. Get your saviour side out. Oh, this is stupid!_

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the police station...**

"Sir, I'm not asking again, where is the bottle?" the policewoman asks him. The other police are convinced she would have a great effect on him, it was the other way around.

"Well m'lady, that was the third 'not asking again', I wonder if we can uh, have a fourth one. It'll be a record", Hook says with a wink. He can see the effect it has on her. _You haven't lost it old boy, here and The Enchanted Forest, good job. _The policewoman blinks rapidly, shakes her head and says it again. "You do know we have to arrest you don't you?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Hook smiles his megawatt smile. And with that the other three policemen come in.

"Honestly we have no patience here, just hand it to us."

"Well I don't have it, good sir. Are you sure you're not hallucinating, New York is pretty cold this time of year."

"Look we know what we saw, it was a glowing, purple substance."

"Are you sure you're not crazy?"

"Well", the policeman laughs, "We're not the one wearing a pirate getup, halloween is over buddy".

"Oh this? Oh I work at the uh- Broadway Avenue ... Captain Hook, I'm sure you've heard of him. I would stay in character but I've been told perms are not my thing or.. shouldn't be my thing". _Oh for heaven's sake, leave. _"We can do this all day gentlemen and m'lady-" _Smile, Hook. _"But unfortunately you and I, we know I don't have the thing you want, so let's part ways and be friends".

"Just wait here", the policeman points at where Hook is, as Hook roll his eyes. They all leave to discuss what to do with the pirate.

As the door closes,"Bloody finally", Hook curses under his breath. He leans down to get one of the little hooks from his vest to unlock his cuffs and with that, he's free. He walks out of the room, a miracle that no one is actually there and he sees the door with the big windows indicating outside light. The corner of his eye catches golden strands, Emma. He can't help but think about their reunion and smiles like an idiot. When he sees her, her eyes widen with anticipation and surprise. Always surprise.

"Wait-how, I didn't bail you", she asks.

He holds up his hand and states the obvious, "P-"

"Pirate, I know". She rolls her eyes.

"Well aren't you all about finishing my sentences today, Swan." He makes her smile again because she can't help to do anything but. However, he can't help but sees her worries as her face falls. "Hey you are going to be okay, I'm going to make you okay". He pulls her into a hug, an automatic response now. One that he never would have thought about doing with Emma. To his surprise, she returns the hug and places her head on his shoulder.

"I have to save them Hook, from whatever is harming them".

"And you will, I have no doubt. I will explain to you further when we're save and away from... authorities".

"I have a place and Henry should be there by now, but wait before we go. I have a question to ask".

"Go on".

"When you knocked on my door that first day, how did you know that the kiss might work, well it didn't obviously due to the memory loss and all. But you must have some sort of idea as to why it should".

"You father". Hook says slowly, anticipating her reaction.

"What, my father?"

"The prince told me that it was his way of getting your mother back, he told me to try and I did. He left out the part where it wouldn't work with memory loss and the possibility of a physical assault but I guess that was to his own entertainment". And for the first time she laughs care-free.

"My father.."

"I told you I was winning him over, now let's save them", as he offers his hand she has glimpses of the same exact gesture. Only this time she takes it and this time, no cuffs.


End file.
